The Hidden Hatchling
by guardianofdragonlore
Summary: This is the story of Jaclyn Snas. She is an outcast, because of powers that started to show when she was young. UP FOR ADOPTION. TERMS INSIDE.
1. The Dragon Wakes

Jaclyn Snas was the town outcast. She had been since childhood and she fully expected to be the town outcast till death. No one gave her a reason besides the obvious. When Jaclyn was almost ten, powers started to show in awkward ways. They were subtle at first, her voice got loader, and she jumped higher than most kids her age. But when she turned 13, everything changed when she woke up to a slight burning smell.

"Mom, are you cooking rabbits?" Jaclyn called out from underneath her unusually warm blankets.

"No darling, only bread this morning."

Muttering to herself, Jaclyn whipped her blankets aside, fully expecting the usual blast of freezing air. But it never came. Quite surprised, she picked her head from the pillow and looked at her body. Nothing was different. The same old slight build covered in thin pajamas. Looking around the little space that was her room, the same old gaps in the wood walls that let the freezing wind blow through were there too. Deeply confused, Jaclyn finally stood up and what she saw made her blood turn cold. The thin seal leather mattress she slept on had a huge burn that was still smoking. Jaclyn stepped back, hand over her mouth, staring. The burn mark was right below where her heart was when she was asleep. Finally accepting what she saw, Jaclyn put both of her hands on her heart. The skin was a normal temperature and no blisters met her fingers. There was nothing to show that the area had burned above a smoking mattress. Slowly, she pulled the blanket back over the burn, and got ready for her day.

"Class, I need to remind you before we all bolt out of here, that the town dance is three days away. And the reason of me reminding you is vitally important. For every person who comes to the dance, the school gets five dollars more in its budget than before." Mrs. Jacobi then started on her annual speech of how the extra money could buy heaters, newer books, could help hire new teachers. If you hadn't guessed before, the town where Jaclyn lived in was very far north, the kind of place where snow was on the ground year round. And it was _very _poor.

The streets were just ruts in the snow, the building little more than scraps of wood nailed together, and the people were all miserable. Of course, no one had the courage to go out into the modern world, what with things called phones, automobiles, and something called a _TV_. It all seemed so alien; people were willing to put up with familiar snow and ice instead of strange sand and sun. Sad, but true. But the school never gave up on trying giving the students a modern education. The town dance was the only successful thing they had come up with. It was actually fun to go to, with cheap but delicious food, an arctic version of a circus, and plenty of people willing to dance with anyone.

But this year, Jaclyn wasn't interested in going. Not even if it meant she could dance with… Austen Gofferstein. He was the best looking boy her age. But then again, the only other boys her age was a hefty kid named Geronimo, and a very annoying boy named Hilbert.

The only thing on her mind was the burn on her mattress. It scared the wits out of Jaclyn. When Mrs. Jacobi finished her speech, every one bolted like she had predicted. Everyone but Jaclyn. Like what was said before, she was the town out cast. Mrs. Jacobi left soon, talking to her self about costs and other things. Once everyone was gone, Jaclyn stood and left, planning only to poke at the burn till she was ready to pass out.


	2. The Hunter Arrives

**AN: Please please please forgive me for taking so long to update! I posted the first chapter the night before taking an 11 day trip to what seemed like the least free wifi friendly place on Planet Earth!**

Henry Garson was a hunter. He had been since childhood and fully expected to be killed by what he was hunting. Why he had to hunt the oh, so elusive creature, he never knew.

Smiling to himself as he walked into the little town with no name, Henry thought of the last time he and the creature met. It had been only a hatchling then. He had made the mistake of trying to bring it back to his family to have proof he had accomplished what so many generations of his family had failed to do. While trekking through an unholy blizzard (probably sent by the Devil himself), the hatchling fought back. And it nearly killed him. But when it was about to rip out his throat, the creature peered at him. And then let him live. For the last thirteen years, Henry had tracked the creature, wanting revenge on the thing that shamed him for life.

Now here he was. Looking at the Godforsaken place with a monster lurking unknown among the inhabitants. Henry looked for someone, and then walked up to a girl hurrying away from what he guessed was the school. The black-haired girl stopped in her tracks when she saw Henry's shadow crossing towards her.

"Hi, my name is Henry Garson. I'm an Arctic hunter looking for a place to sleep for a while." The girl stared at Henry, considering his scarred face, the knife on his leather belt, and the book in his hands.

"Why do you want to stay in Gartber, Henry _Garson_?" the girl's voice was rough and cold, but with a musical side to it. Like if ice could speak. Henry raised his eyebrow at the girl's question.

"I would _love _to tell you about the ice's injustice and how I'm freezing my rump off from the lack of dry things to light a fire, but I really would like a hot meal."

The girl jerked her head in a most birdlike fashion and peered closer at Henry.

"Have we met before?" Shocked, Henry shook his head, _no_. A small smirk crossed the girls face.

"Well Henry Garson, May I be the first to welcome you to Gartber. My name is Jaclyn Snas, and I'm going to take you to the mayor, Mr. Steve D. Vas. Follow me, and mind the ice." Turning on her heel, Jaclyn Snas marched to the only stone building in the town. Standing rooted at his spot for a second, Henry tried to process what he had just seen. The teenage Jaclyn Snas peered at him the exact way the creature did thirteen years ago. Could she be the creature? Henry certainly hoped not. If Jaclyn was the creature, the he would have to raise her head on a pike. She was a beauty.

Shaking his head, Henry followed Jaclyn into the building.


	3. The Dragon Suspects

**AN:** **Sorry 'bout updates, everyone elses stories are way too interesting to be healthy! Also, REVIEW YOU GUYS! 75 VIEWS AND ONLY ONE GUEST REVIEW! YOU KNOW I CAN SEE THAT RIGHT!?**

* * *

Jaclyn's head was spinning. She was positive that she had met this... Henry Garson. His face was unfamiliar, but his eyes. They were glacial blue, with slight flecks of green. They mesmerized her, like something from a dream when she was a child. A dream filled with fear, then blood lust, and finally loneliness. Gritting her teeth at such thought, Jaclyn pushed the door open to the Mayors Office.

"Why are you here..." Mayor Steve D. Vas shut his mouth when he saw the man following Jaclyn. Everyone in the Village could count on one simple fact. _No one_ came to the Village. And _No one_ left. Now here was some one who came to the village. Flabbergasted, Vas rose from his chair and shook Henry's hand after introductions were made. Once they were done with all the standard greetings, Jaclyn once more spun on her heel and started to leave. The burn still had to be investigated. But before she could leave the room, Henry grabbed her arm.

"Hey Jaclyn, I saw a banner saying something about a town dance. If I'm still here when that's going on, can you help me out with introductions?" Jaclyn raised an eyebrow

"Sure, as soon as you turn handsome." With that, Jaclyn left the building. As she left, the burn actually seemed a little smaller compared to the look in Henry's eyes. A lust that was accompanied by a madness. That rattled her, and she knew with every part of her being that the look was there because of her

* * *

**Short, I know, but I didnt want to keep my one follower waiting...Saphirabrightscale, you rock. **

**AGAIN, 75 VIEWS, ONE REVIEW... DOESNT BALANCE OUT!**


	4. The Scales emerge

**So...nothing to defend myself about update times other than some stories are just too good to put down. Also, the Dragon in this chapter a night fury twice the size of toothless. ENJOY**

* * *

a kind voice came from the fog Jaclyn was lost in

_My name is Jaclyn. But yes, I can hear you._

_WONDERFUL,_ the voice boomed, _but before I to you, I must ask you something._

_What? _

_Do you believe in dragons? _the question caught Jaclyn off guard

_Dragons? I can't say I do. _

_Ah,_the voice now sounded unbearable sad, _but I can still show some of myself to you._

with that, a dark blue Dragon stepped out of the mist. It was easily bigger than Jaclyn's house by with a wingspan of 56 feet, and a body length of what must have been 30 feet. It should have scared Jaclyn enough to see her pants, but the only thing she felt from the Dragon was love and compassion. Almost like what Jaclyn felt from her parents. The Dragon looked down at Jaclyn's face with a look of sadness like she was reminded of a dead child.

_Jaclyn, I can only spend this night with you, so listen carefully. Don't trust the Hunter. He will kill you if given the chance. The only person you can trust is someone you would never expect. He won't approach you unless you are in immediate danger, so don't try to speak with him._

_Hold on a minute! _Jaclyn shouted at the Dragon as she started to fade away_, who are you? Who is the person who's guarding me? What do you mean kill me? I have so many questions!_

The Dragon chuckled at Jaclyns frustration

_Jaclyn, I cannot satisfy your curiosity about what I've told you, but there is only time for one last bit of advice._

_And that is..._

_Go to the town dance. There all will be revealed, my hatching._

At that point Jaclyn woke from her dream. Frowning, she tried to remember what it had been about. There had been a fog, then a Dragon... the last thing Jaclyn remembered was being told to go to the dance. Shaking her head, Jaclyn stood, then had to stifle a scream. Her shirt had burned away in the night leaving only tatters. The mattress was now a lost cause of burnt leather. And the worst part? Emerging from her chest were little black scales, forming some thing almost like a chestplate.

* * *

**Ohh... cliffhanger! I know readers hate these things, but I couldn't resist. And like the last chapter**

**ONE REVIEW MAKES PEOPLE DEPRESSED! DEPRESSED PEOPLE DONT WRITE! PEOPLE DONT WRITE, YOU DONT READ! REVIEW THE STUPID STORY! This includes you Saphirabrightscale!**


	5. Authors note

**So, last nights authors note was a rant. Sorry if I offended anyone, but I had woken up at 6 am and didn't go to sleep until the sun was starting to rise. Well, last thing, Writers block has reared its ugly head for the next scene, so send suggestion via review! Either goes back to Jaclyn and her scales, or it talks about a dream that Henry had.**


	6. NEED TO READ

**NEW RULE... FIVE REVIEWS EQUALS ONE UPDATE. SORRY BUT I MUST.**


	7. A Hunters Vow

**FOR THOSE WHO HATE ME FOR MY NEW RULE... SUCK IT UP. NOW HERES THE STORY**

* * *

Jaclyn was panicking. Well actually that would be a horrid understatement to say the least. Moaning, Jaclyn tried to put on a shirt, but when she touched the shirt to her..._scales..._ the places where the shirt touched started to burn.

Panic started to rise again as she ripped the shirt off. Trying to think how to hide her defect, Jaclyns gaze wandered to the still smoking shirt. An idea bubbled up in her head.

Grabbing her knife, Jaclyn cut the sleeves off. Making sure the edges were even, she pulled the sleeves over her arms so that they barely touched. Checking out her handy work, Jaclyn smiled at her ingenuity and went downstairs to yay, more bread. (Dripping with sarcasm)

* * *

As soon as school was done, Jaclyn ran out the door and into the open space behind the school. No one else was there so Jaclyn could rip the sleeves off without anyone noticing.

More scales had started sprouting during math(the most boring subject ever) and people started complaining about the smell of burning leather. Just thank the fates math was the last class of the day otherwise ...Jaclyn didn't want to think about the otherwise.

Shaking her head could focus. The scales had now sprouted to where they were now half way covering her skinny bicep.

Sadly, in her opinion, she no longer was panicking. Instead curiosity filled her every pore as what could cause her defect.

But she didn't know that by the end of the week, a certain visitor hiding in the shadows would tear her life to shreds.

Henry the Hunter silently vowed to kill the beast standing in the downfield, examining its scales.

* * *

** Don't you just love it when your done with a chapter, and when you hit the save, the site doesn't connect so you have to type it all over again! The forces of the universe seem to think I don't face enough problems, so they decide to mess with my limited online life as well. SO NICE OF THEM... Anyway...Sorry if it's bad and a message to cheaters over the review RULE. I'M ONLY LETTING YOU OFF THE HOOK ONCE. YOU MUST ACTUALLY REVIEW!**


	8. Adoption

**So... I've lost my touch with this story. So anyone who wants to adopt send me the request along with a sample of what you want to do for the story. **


End file.
